Falling In
by actlikesummer
Summary: The story of Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart...and their 17 year old daughter.
1. Intro

Intro

Someone once said, "Families are like fudge-mostly sweet with a few nuts". Well my family is a bit different. They may be sweet, but we have a whole lot of nuts thrown in. If you don't believe me, keep reading.

My dad, Steven Hyde, likes to act like a rebel. For most of his life, he has been very suspicious of the government and corporations. When he was in high school, his parents abandoned him, and he ended up moving in with his best friend (my "uncle" and godfather), Eric Forman. He owns a record store that his biological father helped him start. When I turned 16 I started working there, too.

My mother, Jackie Burkhart, was a very rich child, until her dad was arrested and her mom ran out on her. Her attitude, which she lets show a lot, is pretty thoughtless, superficial, and spoiled. However, she does love her family, I can see that and it is obvious every day. She started out dating my "uncle", Michael Kelso. Then she dated my dad, they broke up, she dated him again, they broke, dated again, broke up again, before she finally moved on to my "uncle" Fez, who she later married and they had my baby sister, Katelyn.

My "Uncle" Fez is probably the most interesting person in my family. We really don't know where he comes from, but we know it is somewhere foreign. Another thing we don't know, is how to pronounce his real name, so we call him Fez, or Uncle Fez in my case.

My "Uncle" Michael Kelso, known to everyone as Kelso, is a weird one, too. He isn't very bright, but he has a good soul, although he does like to "burn" my father and uncles quite a bit. He is married to Brooke, and when they were teenagers, they had a daughter, my cousin Betsy.

My "Uncle" Eric and "Aunt" Donna Forman are my parents best friends. Like my parents, they dated and broke up, dated and broke up, dated, got engaged, broke up, dated, got engaged, then finally married. Growing up, they were neighbors and their parents were best friends. My aunt got a job working on the radio and my uncle had a few different jobs. After they got married, they had a son, my best friend, Dustin. A few years later they had his little sister, Torry.

When we were in third grade, Dustin and I met and became bets friends with a girl named Brandi David. We loved all the same music, we had the same hobbies, and clicked instantly. The only difference between the three of us is that she is deaf. When we first met her, we weren't really sure what that meant or how to act, but after a while we got over it and we really don't even notice anymore. With me and Dustin around, no one can bother her.

Then there's me. Veronica Katherine Hyde (although everyone calls me Ronnie). Throughout all of high school I managed to maintain perfect grades. I was also involved in some clubs and sports at my school. However, my biggest hobby is singing. Making music brings me the biggest pleasure in my life. Dustin and I both joined the glee club when we got into high school and although we were made fun of by people, we loved it. The only difference is that Brandi and Dustin are the only ones who know about it for me. Our family knows that Dustin joined, but I made them promise not to tell everyone that I joined. My parents just wouldn't get it. I work in the music store with my father, and he thinks that being part of a group is like following "the man". So I didn't tell them.

Basically, that is my family. We are weird, loud, nuts, and probably a bit rude, but we mean well and we love each other, which is all anyone can ask for.


	2. Wrapped Around His Finger

Chapter 1

Ronnie was sitting behind the counter at her dad's store reading a magazine, when she heard the door open. "Hey Dustin."

Dustin gaped at his best friend. "How do you manage to do that every day? You don't even look up! I know I didn't make a sound and it obviously wasn't Brandi."

Both girls gave him a look. "Because I know you, Dustin. You two get here every morning at the same time. You don't have to say anything…I just know." Ronnie grinned.

"Dustin!" Hyde yelled from the back room. "Come help me move this really quick!" he went to make a face when Hyde yelled again. "And don't you even think about making a face."

He looked at Ronnie again. "And how does he do that?"

They girls laughed. "Because your dad is his best friend."

He shrugged and went to help his godfather. The girls shook their heads and chuckled as he walked away. DUMBASS.

Ronnie laughed. "Well put…Grandpa Red would be proud."

Brandi laughed again as the men emerged from the back. "You guys better head off to school before you are late and we all have to endure another lecture from Red about his foot doing something up our asses."

The teenagers rolled their eyes, but none-the-less stood and grabbed their things. Ronnie turned to her dad. "I will be back after school."

As she was walking out, he sighed. "And tell Brandi and Dustin to go hang out somewhere else until you finish here! They don't need to be hanging around here and bothering you while you are working."

"Ok Dad."

"I mean it, Ronnie!" he shouted after her.

"Whatever you say Dad."

"I am not kidding."

Halfway out the door, she turned to face him and smiled. "Love you, Daddy."

He cursed as she let the door slam. He'd lost that fight. Ever since she was born, he would melt at those three words: love you Daddy. And she knew it, too. She got that from her mother. Damn Jackie. Ronnie looked so much like Jackie that it nearly killed him.

Ever since she had been born, she had him wrapped around her finger. He remember the day he found out about her. He was really freaked out because he had no clue what he was doing.

"What do you want Jackie? We broke up remember?" he spat at the petite brunette standing in front of him.

She looked down at her hands. "I need to tell you something."

He stared at her. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in shock. Pregnant? Oh my God. Pregnant. He couldn't even wrap the idea in his mind. "Oh my God. Pregnant? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I went to the doctor and everything. It's yours Steven. I thought you should know." Then she turned and stormed out of the basement and left him standing there, confused and freaking out.

Now, walking out that door, she was nearly 18 and Hyde was trying to figure out where all of those years went.

Whenever you see a word or words in all capital letters, that is Brandi signing, because as stated in the intro, she is deaf.


	3. Not Telling Them

Chapter 2

After school, Brandi followed Dustin and Ronnie to Hyde's store.

"Are you ever going to tell them about school?" Dustin asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I can't."

THEY'LL WILL UNDERSTAND. I CANNOT SEE THEM BEING MAD AT YOU. Brandi told her friend.

She nodded. "I know. But with our money situation…they will be freaking out and I don't want that. They don't even know I sing, guys."

Dustin and Brandi glanced at each other but let it slide. They walked into the store and Hyde looked up. "How did I know all three of you would end up here again?"

"Cuz Ronnie is here…duh." Dustin smiled.

As Ronnie went to work, Dustin and Brandi sat on the couch in the middle of the store, pulling out their homework.

ARE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL HER?

He sighed. "Yes. No. Maybe?"

She rolled her eyes. YOU LOVE HER. YOU ALWAYS HAVE. YOU CANNOT HIDE THAT, DUSTIN.

He looked around to make sure no one saw that. "Brandi!" he hissed. "We are practically family. It would be too weird."

Once again, Brandi rolled her eyes. WHATEVER. YOU ARE SUCH A BABY.

He grinned. "Yep. You know it."

Brandi smiled too and for the rest of the afternoon they bothered both Hyde and Ronnie while they worked.

After she got off of work, the three teens headed to Ronnie's mom's house for dinner. Once they got there, they saw Fez waiting for them. "We got pizza, since your mother cannot cook."

Ronnie laughed. "Thanks, Uncle Fez."

He smiled. "Of course, my absolutely awesome step-child and friends."

Ronnie rolled her eyes and smiled. Then they went to her room, to wait for the food.

"Why is it that our family gets even weirder every time we encounter them?" Ronnie asked and the other two laughed.

Dustin shrugged. "I don't know. But I swear, if my dad has one more lecture with me about Star Wars, I might run away."

The girls laughed. "You may as well pack a bag now."

They heard the doorbell ring, and left the room, getting their food. As they left, a letter fell out of Ronnie's bag from a college. She glanced at it, and then left, leaving it on the floor.


End file.
